Tigress versus ?
by Preteenboy1208
Summary: Tigress is a top mathematician and computer scientist. She is the sensation in the science community but when a freak incident happens her reputation is put at stake. She needs to summon last ounce of her intellect to salvage her lost glory or she is slipping to insanity? I will introduce an OC in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Innsbruck ,20 th December

The hall was totally packed. A seminar organized by renowned physicist Carlos Gropius. Though the seminar was not related to Physics, it was more on how different disciplines are being converges to mathematics. Scholars from all scientific discipline ranging from Biology to Theoretical Computer science were present. Currently an Ocelot was speaking on the bond between Mathematics and quantum Physics. After he finished , a loud applause filled the hall. The anchor announced "Our next speaker will be the young Mathematician and Theoretical computer scientist Tigress Ping, her talk will be on how TCS touches every branch of Science."

A louder applause welcomed the young enigma. A south Chinese Tigress gently strode on the stage. She was in her mid twenties, wearing business formals. She also had spectacles.

She started her speech "My heartiest and Cordial regards to all ladies and gentlemen present here". Her amber eyes were burning in excitement.

"Today, I will share something with you which most of you will find offensive , but they are to be shared." This created a murmur in the audience, a goat said "Is she a nut?"

The young speaker went on "All you westerners are bastards and sons and daughters of harlots. You have made this planet malignant. Just like Dr. Pepesku , his research in enzyme is utterly stupid. This professor Finkelstien , is more stupid than a four year old Chinese. You guys were only capable in colonizing the East and exploiting it. All you bastards should go away to make this planet better. You waste money on meaningless researches, You are just a black spot over the face of this plannet."

This was enough Dr. Pepesku hurled a chair at the speaker, she was saved by and was escorted out. But she didn't go so easily, before leaving her precise uppercut knocked out.

* * *

Tigress's pov

19th December 2012

Po has gone to finalize the deal to set up a new restaurant in Newyork, leaving me behind. Alone in the house. Currently I am a free bird, University is closed for winter vacation, no new and interesting seminars lately and suddenly the crime rate in Hongkong has went down thus leaving me as an unemployed detective. Moreover my dumpling is far away, can't even make out with him. So just stared training like my childhood days with Baba. I am now training seven hours per day and thus making up for my lost trainings. Due to my workload I was able to train only 12 hours per week, now I am making up for that. But once you are a celebrated Mathematician and Theoretical Computer Scientist world won't even let you die in peace. I got an invitation on the email about a seminar in Innsbruck, Austria just yesterday. I have visited USA a number of times for my seminars in last 4 years , but visited Europe occasionally, once to London and Once Paris, for Mathematical seminars.

But this seminar is quite different, mostly I attended seminars on Maths and Theoretical Computer Science; this seminar is dedicated to people who are working in the sphere of Science in general. So the invitee list ranges from Quantum Physicists to Theoretical Computer Scientists. This will be a very good opportunity for me to collaborate with stalwarts from other fields and research on some unknown Territories. I mailed them about my acceptance and they thanked me in a replying email.

24th December 2012

Today I got a surprising email, they ,the organizers of Innsbruck seminar has informed me that my invitation is cancelled and I shouldn't be present at the seminar, they haven't cited any reason.

I didn't have to wait long for answers, I got a mail from my ex colleague Mei ling, she has written

"Dear Tigress,

I guess you have must returned to China by now. I couldn't believe my eyes and ears , when I heard about the news. I was shocked, I sincerely believe that by no means you have done such hideous thing intentionally. Just mail me if you recive this mail.

Your's truly

Mei Ling"

I was dumbfounded, has the whole World gone nuts?

Apparently not; Mei ling has also attached a snapshot of a Austrian Daily, the headline is self explanatory

"Mathematical Genius Tigress Ping ,a foul mouthed Oriental Apologist."

"Innsbruck 20th. Dec. Today, the genius theoretical computer scientist and mathematician Tigress Ping went haywire. In a seminar organized by Dr. Carl Gropius , Tigress Ping was invited as a speaker. When her turn came she started mindless personal attacks on her fellow speakers in a very derogatory manner. Many guests became furious at her, famous Polish scientist Dr. Pepesku hurled a chair towards her, but she was saved by Dr. Gropius. Later she was escorted out. The scientific community around the globe has strongly criticized her, some even said she is a dark spot over the scientific community. It looks like Ms. Ping has landed in a load of trouble."

Yes I have landed in a load of trouble. I never got any invitation from this seminar, my memory is not this sloppy. How can I visit a seminar in Innsbruck while practising kung-fu in Hongkong? There must be a conspiracy going against me or am I really suffering from severe amnesia?

I now can't even ask Baba, he has gone to train at the Moon pool monastery. He can't help me. Our old caretaker Zeng has also gone to visit his family in village so only option remains is to ask Zeng's replacement Zhao.

When I asked Zhao, he said "Ma'm if you can't remember, then how can I?"

Asking him is a waste of time.

My reputation is severely dented, if I can't do some damage control now, then I am going to face severe repercussions for rest of my life.

25th dec.

Now I am surely visiting Innsbruck, Dr. Gropius has asked me to come immediately

He has sent me a mail

"Dear Tigress,

Hope you have reached China safely. I was there, I know you were not well at that day. It might be your sickness taking a toll on your psyche. If it is the case then everybody will forgive You and no stone will remain unturned for your cure. You need to come here asap.

Your's Sincerely

Carlos Gropius"

Two Years ago I met Gropius in a seminar in Baghdad. He is also a theoretical computer scientist like me but he is more inclined towards application and he also holds a degree in theoretical physics. Since then I can't remember a single occasion where he has tried to communicate with me. Things are looking somewhat fishy.

But still can't ignore this type of call, I mailed Gropius that I am arriving asap. I have mailed both Po and Mei Ling also asking if they can join me and both of them obliged.

I also have booked a ticket , I will arrive Innsbruck on 30th.

This twist and turn of events reminded me of a very intriguing incident. I was asked in numerous interviews that do I believe in this occult stuff or not? I always said that logically impossible things are a retrogressive force resisting scientific development. But ,five months ago Po took me to a palmist to check my future. If it was anyone else I would have killed him on the spot, but I have a soft corner for my simple and sensitive husband. As a person of science I knew palmistry to be bogus, but now his predictions have matched quite wildly and he didn't take his fee.

The palmist foretold "After five months , Saturn will Transit through Your Star sign, and for this transit life will become hell for you; thanks to your arch nemesis."

"Who would be my arch nemesis?" I asked jokingly.

He replied with a half smile "You, Yourself."

* * *

**This is my fourth instalment, in the investigator Tigress series. I have shortage of words to eporess my joy for your support and valuable insights. I would like to thank you all especially "Sweetluckygirl","ThePandamaster","FallenAngel" for their valuable advices and continuous encouragement. Please read and review and share your valuable insight so that I can write a better story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tigress's POV

I have reached Innsbruck this morning. The flight to Innsbruck was eventless. After landing , I came across the real damage done to me. Three cabs have refused me by just seeing my face. I tried to board hotels which are at a stone throwing distance from airport but got turned down every time. I was thinking of calling Gropius, then a taxi came just as my saviour. The driver was a female bunny and she I guess wasn't familiar with the incident, so I got a smooth ride to an inn. The old innkeeper had a high power spectacles, that's why there was no issues with the hospitality. I have informed both Mei Ling and Po. Po is coming but Mei Ling is down with severe fever, so I excused her. I think I need to pay a visit to Gropius to asses the real damage and chalk out a control measure. I

I was going to call Gropius , suddenly my I got a message alert. Professor Finkelstein has messaged me, he has written "I have something which may intrigue you, 8845678918, this is my cell phone number. Just alert me once before coming. Regards , Finkelstein.

I called Gropius and asked for an appointment with him, he said "Come to my home at 6.30, at Grover Manson ; just ask anyone after arriving Gotze-Techno Purk, they will direct you. You can take a cab or avail the bus service to reach Gotze-Techno Purk."

Meanwhile Po called me, he is at the airport in New York, his flight will start in another four hours.

He said "Tigress I know You can't do such hideous act, this is a conspiracy to malign you. Just hang in there kitten, I am coming."

I felt charged up as my dumpling is believing in me unlike the rest of the world.

The whole noon I tried to play chess on my computer, but wasn't able to concentrate properly.

At six I went for a cab, this time no refusal was there, I went to the Gotze-Techno Purk, and got directions from their. The house of Gropius is quite majestic, it has a thematic similarity with medieval castles. In this modern neighbourhood Gropius's two storied apartment stands as the odd man out.

I pressed the calling bell, a well dressed maid ushered me in. She was a small red fox, she said politely "Madam Ping, Herr Gropius is waiting for you in the drawing room." Then she lead me to the drawing room. Two adjectives are appropriate to describe this drawing room, "Majestic" and "Aristocratic". Gropius was sitting on the linen sofa. He stood up to welcome me. He looks a little older may be of something around late thirties.

"Glad, that you made it Tigress, Weber will be coming in a minute."

I was astonished "Who is Weber Gropius?"

"The top neurologist in this country, Tigress; He will be treating you." He answered calmly.

"But Gropius my brain is perfectly alright, I am very much in a good shape." I defended .

The smart German-Shepherd narrowed down his eyes on me and in a cold tone he said "Then You are trying to say that you nurture such mean and base ideas about other scientists even me, quite willingly?"

I said "No, Gropius; What I am saying that someone must have pretended as me and had done this hideous things. I was not even here on 20th."

"Look Tigress", Gropius stood up and came closer to me "That day I escorted You out, I could sense that you were burning with fever, I was going to take you to the hospital for treatment, but You slipped out of the car and went away in the traffic in the midway."

"Herr Gropius, Dr. Weber has arrived." announced the maid, who was being followed by an ocelot of age around 30.

The maid put three cups of hot chocolate coffee on the table. Gropius welcomed "Good Evening Weber." And then he introduced me to Weber and vice versa.

Weber said "Carlos has informed me about you, but today I haven't brought the equipments " he added on so tomorrow Evening I can check You up in my clinic."

"Then tomorrow at 5.30, is that ok Tigress?" Gropius asked.

"Gropius , I still think this is a clear cut case of identity theft, that poser might be some failed scientist having some resemblance with me, so she might had done this to calm her envy."

I said firmly. "Ok, but a poser can't leave the city that quickly and that easily." He added on and as per as I am concerned that in The field of science you are the lone south china tigress, there is another royal Bengal and Siberian tigress but one of them is a "Field's Medallist" and another has won the "Nobel Prize" in economics posthumously."

"Look, Tigress this is for your own good, just visit Weber's clinic for once?" Gropius almost pleaded.

I said," I will look into it, just give some time ok?"

Weber added "Look, it may not be that much serious and little medication is all that you need." Weber concluded.

I was smiling in the back of my mind "You pathetic excuse of a neurologist, you stutter while pronouncing, you don't trim your claws, foil of cigarette packet envelopes your lips; You are going to treat me?!"

The discussion was over for the day, I came back to my Inn , but while I was returning I had the strange feeling that somebody is following me, I brushed that discomfort for time being.

Tomorrow Po is arriving, I will call Finkelstein tomorrow only.

* * *

**In the previous chapter I made some stupid spelling mistakes in the footnote.**

**Read and review**


	3. Chapter 3

Po arrived at today morning. I was relieved to see my Dumpling. After the few moments of silence he said "Tigress, I know when you are not well, I know you are perfectly alright." This revelation strengthened me internally. I told everything to Po. After hearing all this the giant panda suggested "Tigress, we should check up on this Finkelstien guy, at once and any updates from Mei ling?" I revealed "She is down with fever and I was just waiting for you to arrive, I will call Finkelstien at once. "

Po's POV

I am pretty upset to see my Tigress like this. I know somebody played a sinister plot to defame her. But who and why? I noticed the familiar three folds forming on her forehead, she was deep in thought, I am pretty sure she can pull this one off. "In Tigress I trust; cause I have sufficient data to do so."

She said "Po, I am calling Finkelstien, take a pen and paper ."

I got the logistics while she called Finkelstien, the conversation was like this

Tigress: Hello, by any chance am I speaking to prof. Finkelstien?

….

Tigress: Yes I am staying in the, airport inn, in kazafburg.

….

Tigress: Can I meet You today itself?

….

Tigress: Ok, then tomorrow morning in the early hours?

…

Tigress: Ok,\*Then putting the call on hold she spoke "Po, write down 1B, Gauss street,laserberg, Innsbruck" .*\ Thank you, Mr .Finkelstien.

After ending the call Tigress was shivering in excitement, "Po, I got the breakthrough, Finkelstien says that he has some evidence to substantiate my conspiracy theory."

Then she pecked my lips, seeing my better half in such a bliss I was on seventh heaven.

Then suddenly Tigress's cell rang. She answered it quickly ,then she said "Po, Gropius called we need to meet him in the evening."

We went to eat out and some site scene in the noon. We returned around 5 in the evening.

We went to Gropius's house after our evening tea. The aristocratic German Shepherd welcomed us.

Then he started "Tigress, we need to go to Weber's clinic, I have arranged everything." Tigress replied coldly "That, won't be needed anymore Gropius." He was taken aback by this unexpected reply, Tigress went on "I have substantial proof to support my conspiracy theory, Gropius."

"Are, You gone nuts?" Gropius barked. "No , Gropius; I never came to Austria before or on 19th December ,I never received the invitation. Gropius replied"Tigress, You were invited by traditional correspondence and if you try to stop the medication you will never be forgiven by the scientific community." Tigress was furious but kept her cool "Where is the fake Tigress Gropius?"

The question was like a bullet but Gropius must have nerves of steel, he replied, "First Amnesia, then dissociative personality disorder and then paranoia, you are slipping to insanity , Tigress."

I tried to cut in "She was never present in Innsbruck on 20th ,and if you are so sure then why don't you check the paw print of that so called tigress and match with the real one's?"

He stated with a chuckle "Mr. Po, I have invented a way to imitate paw print. She had a hot chocolate yesterday and she wasn't wearing gloves."

"So, You are admitting your role in this drama?" Tigress asked with utter anger.

"You are the famous Tigress, why don't you figure it out?" he answered teasingly.

"I am giving you a last chance Tigress, Eithe You turn in, then your reputation will be somewhat salvaged or you go ahead and perish as an intellectual. You are free to choose."

"Don't challenge me Gropius , you will be put in proper place sooner than you think." Tigress stated as a matter of factly manner.

We came out of his house, I was thinking of his master plan, he implicated Tigress and framed her. As of now his plan looks full proof. Until we find the fake Tigress we are nowhere near.

Tigress murmured "our only hope is Prof. Finkelstien."

As of now tomorrow seems to bring us some good news.

After coming back Tigress opened her laptop to check her mails. Mei ling has sent her a mail with the subject as "Very Very Important."

Dear Tigress,

By now you must have reached Innsbruck. I am sorry that I couldn't lend you my support in your time of distress, but this stuff might be important for you.

As You might know, there are theories and inventions on which a multiple number of scholars work independently but only the first steals the glory. You were not the sole theoretician to propose probabilistic combinatorial graphical model of The game theory , Gropius also worked on that but you proved it and published it just before him. So you got the math's medal while he got a big zero. You seem to kick his butt also in that number theoretic database of Yours. Once he stated that he was born with an ill luck to always finish after the prodigy "Tigress Ping".

He also finances a convention of those ill fated scientists in Innsbruck, and he is doing it from past three years. As expected he never invited You, an insider says that your name doesn't appear in this year's invitee list also. So as a piece of suggestion be aware of that Gropius, he might have scripted the whole drama to defame you.

Regards

Mei Ling.

She has really made up for her absence, now we have a strong motive to implicate Gropius. I went out to the reception to order my lunch. I noticed two big hounds, one was watching me keenly. The other was busy at the phone. When I gave them a look , they went upwards and entered the adjacent room of our room. I was a little bit suspicious, so after ordering I went to the phone and redialled the last number. A number popped up I jotted it down on my smartphone instantly.

I searched to find out that this number belongs to "Carlos Gropius."

I ran back to our room and stated everything to Tigress. She concluded "Now, Gropius is keeping a close watch on us. Good thing that , tomorrow we will meet Finkelstien."

Normal POV

The shadowy figure was smiling while he was listening to the conversations of Po and Tigress. He said in content "Alpha and delta have done a good job. Now they are thinking that they are going to checkmate me, but all of their moves are forced moves. They will realise it at the endgame, huh."

He started to laugh manically , for an early celebration.

* * *

**Now, the endgame starts. Read and review. I have used some chess terminologies like forced move and endgame.**

**Forced move=Forcing Your opponent to play a stupid move by playing a very attacking move.**

**Endgame=Finishing it off by making queens out of Pawns.**


	4. Chapter 4:Endgame

Endgame.

Po's PoV

Today we woke up quite early, both of us were boiling with excitement. After having an early breakfast we went for Laserberg. I am hoping that something important should come out. Now when we reached Finkelstien's house his butler greeted us. "Morning, looks like Madam has left behind something." Then he went away.

Both of us were tensed, we rushed to his drawing room only to find an Eagle lying on the chair and his head is hanging limply. Tigress rushed to him, checked his pulse and in a heavy tone concluded "That daughter of a gun has got him." I moved forward and noticed pawprints over the deceased eagles throat. No doubt that the dead Eagle was our only lead, Professor Finkelstien.

Tigress quickly scanned the paper left in front of the dead body. The word "Uno" is written on it.

Uno, in Spanish it means one, Tigress has pulled out the drawer numbered 1 from the table. There was an envelope. She opened it up. We saw a translucent spectacle and a synthetic orange fur, over the envelope it was written "Fur and Specs of Tigress."

Suddenly the butler came in, seeing his master dead he started screaming. The kung-fu master in Tigress kicked in, with a precise spot kick she knocked the butler out.

"Po, we need to find this posing murderer and I know where to find her." We ran out of Finkelstien's house. We ran after a cab, when the driver saw Tigress his reaction was "Nyn, Nyn" means no no.

When I produced an 50 euro bill, it became yeah yeah.

Our cab rushed towards Gotze-Techno purk.

When we almost reached Gropius's house, we saw a funeral procession. Gropius was leading it.

We pulled over. Tigress got down and rushed towards Gropius,

"Where have you hidden her?" An enraged Tigress asked.

Confronting an enraged Tigress is not easiest of the task but Gropius made it look easy.

"Tigress, I know you are not well, infact you have become a mental patient, but my maid has fied and I have to proceed with the funeral. So please excuse me."

Suddenly a baritone voice asked "Ms. Tigress, we need you to come with us."

Inspector Dirichlet was approaching to us.

Suddenly Tigress cried out "Don't let him leave." and shot the coffin. We saw Gropius running towards the far end but he was apprehended by a strong female ocelot cop.

Dirichlet barked "I will shoot any sort of escapees."

Tigress solely strode on, she opened up the coffin. In the coffin with two unblinking stone eyes lying Tigress no.2. All of a sudden, Tigress no2, sat up in the coffin. The bullet enterd through her ribs and malfunctioned the machine within. While sitting Tigress no.2 started giving a taped oration.

"My heartiest and Cordial regards to all ladies and gentleman present here. Today, I will share something with you which most of you will find offensive , but they are to be shared."

I saw Tigress has bared her claws and moving towards her double. I know, she will only find solace after eliminating her diabolic double from the face of the Earth.

The End…


End file.
